interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff Standard Operating Policies
Above Ethical & Moral Reproach All Game Masters' ("Staff") of the Intervention Series are required to operate, within reason, above ethical & moral reproach while conducting Out-of-Game (OOG) duties for the Intervention Series. This includes the following: * To conduct oneself in the best interests of the Intervention Series * To conduct oneself in as much of a fair, balanced, and non-biased manner when conducting and / or carrying out their Staff duties in terms of relation to any other Staff and / or Player to which their duties may require attention thereof * To conduct oneself in regards to the Jedi Council Forums' Terms of Service, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and Harassment Policy in the discharge of their duties. Staff Duties Game Master ''(Bravo)'' * To see to it that all aspects of the Storyline, Game Policies, and all other functions of the Intervention Series are carried out to their fullest extent possible within reason and within fairness to the context of the situation at hand. * Has irrevocable power (within reason and fairness to the context within each individual situation) to: ** Void posts ** Remove and or ban Jedi Council Forum users from the Intervention Series ** Approve or disapprove storylines and storyline arcs (including the ability to completely disband or alter on-going storylines or storyline arcs from either himself or other Players and Staff members to best suit the Intervention Series needs) * Approve or disapprove Character Sheets * Change foundational, functionality, and operational aspects of the Intervention Series, Game Policies, and Storyline to improve performance and to obey by local laws and guidelines governing the Jedi Council Forums and wherever else the Intervention Series uses as a means of operation. Co-Game Master ''(Sith-I-5)'' * To see to it that all aspects of the Storyline, Game Policies, and all other functions of the Intervention Series are carried out to their fullest extent possible within reason and within fairness to the context of the situation at hand. * Has irrevocable power--as granted by the Game Master---(within reason and fairness to the context within each individual situation) to: ** Void posts ** Approve or disapprove Character Sheets ** To create engaging Storyline Arcs, NPCs, Character Stories, and other Storyline aspects as dictated by his own free will to enhance the experience of the Intervention Series, as per the already established Intervention Series storyline Assistant Game Master(s) ''(Mitth_Fisto & ''Bardan_Jusik) * To see to it that all aspects of the Storyline, Game Policies, and all other functions of the Intervention Series are carried out to their fullest extent possible within reason and within fairness to the context of the situation at hand. * To create engaging NPCs and Character Stories to add depth and creativity to the Intervention Series as dicated by their own free will, as per already established Intervention Series storyline * To support the Game Master and Co-Game Master when needed Honorary Game Master ''(greyjedi125)'' * To handle all aspects of The Force with Game Master Bravo * To assist both Assistant Game Masters when needed